Five Nights at Lisa's
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: What is it that she sees? What games does she think she is playing? What has she brought home? Close the doors. Check the closet. Lisa better watch her back.
1. Night 1

**Five Nights at Lisa's**

 **(Hey everybody! This is the forth and possible final installment of The Five Nights at Simpson's Saga. In this story, Lisa is being tormented by the Nightmare animatronics. Now I had to change a few things from the game. First, this story takes place two years after Five Nights at Homer's. Second, the gender of the child has been changed. Finally, Plushtrap plays a much different role in this story. Read & Review!)**

 _It was another bad day for Eliza Thompson. She had been sent to bed without supper again. It wasn't really the denial of food that bothered her. It was the isolation. Not that she had any friends anyway. The closest thing she had to those were her stuffed animals. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and of course her favorite, Fredbear. He was her favorite because he talked to her. He comforted her._

" _What did he do this time?"_ _Fredbear asked._

" _Framed me for breaking mom's vase. That's what!" Eliza said though her tears._

" _He locked you in your room again._

" _Y-Yes."_

" _Don't be scared. I am here with you._

 _Eliza went to her toys. She hugged them close._

" _These are my friends."_

 _Eliza tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She curled up into a ball and cried._

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

Lisa tried to stay calm. She wasn't looking forward to tonight. She never looked forward to nights anymore. Not after they started tormenting her. They came after her every night, trying to drag her to hell.

No one else knew of this. Not her parents. Not her siblings. She didn't bother telling them. She knew they wouldn't believe her. It was just too bizarre. Holding Plushtrap tightly, she rushed to the left door and put her ear next to it. As expected, she could hear breathing. She kept the door shut. In time the door creaked open again. Both of the doors had a tendency to do that.

Lisa groaned. "Why did Dad have to give away my room to that stupid phone company?" She asked. This new temporary room was cozy, but made this situation even worse.

She opened the door wider, and saw Bonnie sneak back into the shadows. He was no longer the lovable animal friend that Lisa knew. None of them were anymore. She went to the other door and repeated the process. Only this time, it was Chica trying to get into the room. Lisa backed up against her bed, turned around and saw a mini-Freddy. It scampered off her bed the second she shined her flashlight in its face.

Things went like this for the rest of the night. Lisa was so exhausted by the time dawn came. It was a shame she had to go to school.


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

" _You know he is hiding again."_

" _I know. But I can't help it."_

" _He won't stop until you find him."_

" _I know."_

 _Eliza took one last look at her toys and opened the door._

" _Over there."_

 _Eliza looked wandered around the house. Ignoring the mangled mess in the back room, she went to the living room. All of a sudden, a boy in a Foxy mask jumped out at she from behind the T.V. Eliza screamed, peed herself, and curled up into a ball and started crying. Her older brother just laughed at her._

" _Tomorrow is another day"_

"I need to calm down." Lisa told herself. She was staring at the closet. She knew he was hiding behind the door. She opened the door and he snarled at her. She quickly closed the door again, took a deep breath, and opened it. He was still standing there. Lisa closed the door again.

"Okay. I have to do this."

After another deep breath, she opened the closet again. She breathe a sigh of relief when she saw he had been reduced to a plushy. She wanted to pick it up and cuddle it but she knew better. She closed the closet and checked the doors. All night she tried to keep the monsters at bay. By morning she had absolutely no energy left. "Oh god! Why me."


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

" _He left without you."_

 _Eliza was curled up in a ball under the table, crying her eyes out again. Her brother had forcibly taken her to Fredbear's family diner and left her there._

" _He knows that you hate it here."_

 _Eliza continued to cry._

" _You are right beside the exit. If you run you can make it."_

 _Eliza stopped crying and got out from under the table._

" _Hurry! Run towards the exit!"_

 _Eliza wasn't really sure where she was going, heading toward the backroom._

" _No! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way. Hurry and leave."_

 _Eliza tried to go the other way, only for a man in a Fredbear costume to get in her way._

" _It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"_

 _Eliza ran towards the backroom again. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the purple ones._

" _You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong."_

 _Eliza couldn't breathe. She curled up and cried again as the man in the Fredbear costume approached her._

" _Tomorrow is another day"_

Lisa could hear breathing on the other side of the door. She knew Bonnie was there. She shut the door as fast as she could. "And to think he used to be so cute." She slowly opened the door again and flashed her light in the hallway. Nothing.

She made her way to the other door and opened it. No sign of Chica anywhere. Lisa went to the closet and opened it. Nothing but a plushy. She checked the beds. Two mini-Freddys jumped away. Lisa sat on her bed and sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?" Lisa thought. She looked down at Plushtrap, and remembered when this all began.

"Hey what's that?" Lisa asked. She, Bart and Milhouse where standing next to the now closed, Freddy Fazbear's when Lisa spotted a plush toy lying around. She picked it up. "It looks like an old version of Bonnie." Bart said. Lisa noticed that there were little finger traps all over it. "I think I'll name it Plushtrap."

"Okay. That could have been a more epic flashback." As Lisa was pondering this, she started to hear breathing from the right door. She quickly ran up and closed it. For the rest of the night, Lisa's head was filled with questions. Who was this Eliza girl? Why is Lisa having dreams about her? What does Plushtrap have to do with this? Why is she asking you all these questions?


	4. Night 4

**Night 4**

 _Eliza was right back to where she started, crying under the table._

" _I just want to go home."_

" _He hates you."_

" _I know."_

" _You have to get up."_

 _Eliza crawled out from under the table._

" _You can get out this time, but you have to hurry!"_

 _Eliza ran towards the exit. Next to it was a little girl with a plush toy._

" **Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I might pinch my finger. He is a finger trap he says."**

 _Eliza payed no attention to the girl and ran outside the building. She continued to make her way back home. As she did so, she encountered many children who spoke to her._

" _ **You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"**_ _Said another little girl._

 _Eliza walked towards the curb. There was a fat little boy there._

" _ **Aren't you the kid that always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared. Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"**_ _He said, laughing and pointing at her._

 _Eliza covered her face and ran towards a park where a little girl with toys was sitting._

" _ **Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?"**_

 _Eliza thought she could see her house from here. She ran towards it, running into one more little boy on the way._

" _ **Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait. You have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Hahaha!"**_

 _At last, Eliza finally arrived at her house. She burst through the door._

" _Be careful."_

" _Ok"_

 _Eliza carefully looked around the house for her brother, trying her best to be brave. She checked behind the TV, behind the dresser and under her parent's bed. Feeling at ease for once, she went to her room with the intent of taking a nap_ _ **.**_ _What she didn't count on was her brother jumping out from under her bed, wearing his mask. Eliza soiled herself yet again and cried._

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

"I can't believe it." Lisa thought to herself. Her last dream revealed Plushtrap's origin. Now she knew he had something to do with this. As she checked the doors and closet to keep the monsters at bay, she felt like she was being watched. She wasn't sure of what to do.

She flashed the flashlight at the three Mini-Freddy's on her bed. They scampered away. Now she knew who was watching her. It was Freddy. Lisa's fear only grew when she heard breathing from the left door. "Oh crap! Bonnie!" She closed the door just in the nick of time.

Before Lisa knew it, it was 6:00AM. At this point, she felt like throwing up.


	5. Night 5

**Night 5**

" _Please let me out!"_

 _Eliza pleaded with her tormenters for freedom. She was trapped in the backroom with all the spare parts. And she was really scared._

" _PLEASE!?"_

 _No answer._

" _Please let me out."_

 _She curled up in a ball and cried._

"Where are they?" Lisa wondered. It had been two hours since night had fallen, but there was no sign of them.

"Maybe they've left." Lisa thought. A smiled grew on her face. "I think I'll be okay." Her happiness was disturbed by the sound of breathing from the left door.

"Do'h!"

Lisa walked to the door and put her ear next to it. As she expected, loud breathing could be heard from the other side. See closed the door for a little bit then opened it again. As she peeked into the dark hallway, she noticed a strange animatronic with yellow skin and red eyes slink back into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Lisa slammed the door and rushed to the other door. There was breathing behind that one too. She closed it, opened it again and saw the monster more clearly, it resembled Freddy and had two mouths, one on its face and one on its stomach. Lisa trembled in fear.

"No. It can't be him!" Lisa said. But she knew it was him. It was Fredbear. She attempted to climb into bed but something grabbed her leg. It was Plushtrap.

"Let me go!" Lisa shouted. With unusual strength, Plushtrap pulled Lisa into the closet. He opened the door and who to stand there but Nightmare Fredbear. He grabbed Lisa, picked her up and began to take her out of the room.

"No! Where are you taking me!?" Lisa yelled. She sank her teeth into Fredbear's ear. He responded by throwing her down the stairs. She fell into unconsciousness…

When Lisa came to, she found herself at an old pizza place. It looked like Freddy Fazbear's but something told Lisa that was not the case. She heard sobbing from behind her and turned around to see Eliza curled up and crying surrounded by four older kids. Her brother, who was wearing his Foxy mask, and three other kids, two boys and a girl. They were wearing a Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica mask respectively.

" _Wow! Your sister is kind of a baby isn't he?"_ The boy with the Bonnie mask asked.

" _It's hilarious!"_ The brother replied. _"Why don't we help her get a closer look? She will love it!"_

" _No please!"_ Eliza begged.

" _Come on guys, let's give this little girl a lift. She wants to get up close and personal!"_ Lisa watched in horror as the masked kids picked Eliza up and carried her away. "Stop! Let her go!" Lisa screamed but they didn't even look back. She was a ghost to them. Lisa had no choice but to follow them.

" _No! I don't wanna go!"_ Eliza screamed as they passed the purple ones.

" _You heard the birthday girl! She wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"_ The brother said as approached the stage where Fredbear and his friend were standing. Lisa was just as scared as Eliza.

" _Hey guys! I think the birthday girl said she wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"_

The masked children got ready to throw Eliza. Lisa gasped.

" _On three…..one…..two…..THREE!"_ The kids tossed Eliza into Fredbear's mouth. Lisa could only watch in horror as Eliza screamed and struggled to get out of the robots mouth while the children laughed at her. Then it happened.

 **CRUNCH**

Lisa and the children were stunned. Fredbear had just crushed Eliza's head in his jaws. Lisa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This was it. This was the Bite of 87!" She thought in horror. The whole room began to melt and Lisa soon found herself surrounded by shadows. In the distance she could see Eliza and her push toys, including Fredbear. She was crying again.

" _Can you hear me?"_ A voice from the darkness asked. It sounded like Eliza's brother.

" _I don't know if you can hear me."_ The voice said. It sounded really sad.

" _I'm sorry."_ The voice said as it faded away.

" _You're broken."_ Lisa was shocked to her another voice coming from the Fredbear plush.

" _I know."_ Eliza said though her tears. As she said this, the headless Foxy plush faded away.

" _We're still your friends."_ Fredbear said.

" _Really?"_ Eliza smiled a bit. Chica vanished as well.

" _Do you still believe that?"_ Fredbear asked.

" _Yes. I do."_ Eliza said while picking up Fredbear and hugging him. Bonnie disappeared.

" _I'm still here."_ Fredbear said.

Eliza just cried a little while hugging Fredbear even tighter. Freddy was gone now.

" _I will put you back together."_ Fredbear said as he faded away as well.

Eliza just bawled as she too disappeared. Lisa was alone in the darkness. She finally knew what was going on. Nightmare Fredbear was Eliza. She was possessing him this whole time. She was there when Homer and Marge worked Freddy Fazbear's. Lisa could believe it. She felt light-headed and all went black..

"Lisa sweetie. Are you okay?" Marge asked. Lisa woke up in a hospital room. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital honey." Homer answered. "You fell down the stairs last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lisa said as she felt her head up. She had a bump the size of a tennis ball.

Doctor Hibbert discharged Lisa that very day. She was very happy to hear that she would be getting her old room back as the OmniTouch Company was not getting any business in Springfield. Lisa also happy for another reason. The Nightmare animatronic didn't come anymore. She figured that Eliza's spirt was trying to pass on to the afterlife but needed someone to know what happened. Lisa was happy to be that someone. There was only thing she needed to do….

"Hey mom! Look what I found in the Simpson's garbage." Milhouse shouted as he entered his house. His turned around to see her son holding a dirty looking rabbit toy. "Milhouse!" She said. "Why on earth where you digging though the Simpson's garbage?"

Milhouse shrugged. "I don't know." And with that, he ran off. He placed Plushtrap on a chair at the end of a long hallway. "Now you sit here Mr. Plushtrap while I get Puppy Goo Goo." Milhouse ran off and came back a minute later with his dog toy. But Plushtrap was gone.

"Mr. Plushtrap? Where did you go?" Plushtrap answered by lunging at Milhouse.

 **(Well, That's the end of that chapter! I'm sorry if it was a little disappointing. Fucking AT &T! But anyway, thanks to everyone who showed support.)**


	6. Night 6

**Night 6**

 **(Happy Halloween!)**

"Crap! I'm late!" Nightmare said. The demonic bear robot rushed through the halls to Lisa Simpson's room. He stopped at the door, trying to get his wind back.

"Okay. I can do this!" He said. Nightmare slowly opened the door and saw them.

Freddy.

Bonnie.

Chica.

Foxy.

Plushtrap.

And Fredbear.

All sitting in their places.

Nightmare noticed an empty seat next to Fredbear. He walked right up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No. Knock yourself out." Fredbear said.

Nightmare took his seat just as Lisa entered the room.

"Good evening class." She said. "Today we have a new student." She pointed at Nightmare. "Will you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

Nightmare could feel his servos lock up in embarrassment. Reluctantly, he stood up.

"Hi, M-my name is Nightmare." He stammered.

"Hello Nightmare." All the animatronics said.

"Now Nightmare, am sure you know who everyone else is right?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Good! So we could get right to the pop quiz!"

All the animatronics groaned.

"Now this will be very quick. Just get out your pencils and start working." Lisa said as she passed all the quizzes to her "students".

Bonnie started working and immediately snapped his pencil in two.

"Ms. Simpson, I killed my pencil." Bonnie said sadly.

"Broke." Lisa corrected. "You _broke_ your pencil."

"I _broke_ him." Bonnie said happily.

Lisa went to get Bonnie another pencil. As she was coming back she heard Foxy calling her.

"Ms. Simpson! Freddy keeps whispering "what does the fox say?" in me ear and his stupid mini-freddies keep trying to steal me pencil!"

"Freddy, you know that song annoys Foxy, and if you don't get your little brothers and sisters under control, they will have to stay at home next time." Lisa said.

"Yes, Ms. Simpson." Freddy said in mock shame. As soon as Lisa left however, he licked his paw and wiped it on Foxy.

"MS. SIMPSON!"

Lisa sighed as she gave Bonnie the pencil.

"Be right there, Foxy." Before she could even turn around however, she heard Fredbear call her.

"Ms. Simpson! Plushtrap threatened to beat me up again."

"I'll cut your face!" Plushtrap yelled.

"Plushtrap." Lisa scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop threatening Fredbear?"

"As many times as I did your mom!" Plushtrap exclaimed. All the animatronics, including Nightmare started laughing. Lisa was enraged. She grabbed a hold of Plushtrap's throat and dragged him across the room to a nearby window.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing you stupid bitch!" Plushtrap yelled.

Lisa opened the window and threw Plushtrap out. Then she slammed it shut, locked it, and turned to face her horrified class. Chica was so scared, she hugged her cupcake tightly.

"Anyone else have any remarks?" She said with venom in her voice.

All the animatronics shook their heads in union.

Nightmare went right to work on his paper. The rumors were true. Lisa was scarier then any animatronic.


End file.
